


Moments of Farewell

by jc_aka_why_me



Series: Moments of Farewell [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Brothers, Coping, Forgotten Ones, Heartache, Light Angst, Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me
Summary: A small idea I got while looking at arts of the Nie Brothers.Nie Huaisang and the endless farewell's he has to say to his brother, alone, while no one seems to care.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Niè Míngjué
Series: Moments of Farewell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Moments of Farewell

A moment of farewell.

They all had had one. Most not even just one..

Yet while everyone was suffering so clearly, it seemed as if his own moment of farewell was none existent. As if it didn't matter.

Maybe it was because of how bad the relationship between him and his older brother had been on the surface. Maybe it was because they were just half-brothers. Maybe it was because in the rush of all the tragedies his loss was getting looked over, forgotten.

Nie Huaisang however couldn't forget.

Each minute, for months, came another moment of farewell from his brother. One that brought back up the pain of the reality that was that he would never see his brother again.

He would never again get yelled at, trained roughly, scolded, chased. None of that would ever again happen, not from his brother. He wouldn't hear his brothers voice again, nor would he feel his presence, the safety, none of it.

Everything was another moment of farewell. From changing his robes to those a sect leader had to wear that had been his brothers, to changing his bedroom to where his brother had formerly slept. Walking through the halls of his sect, eating their meals. Even the tiniest of things was accompanied by another moment of farewell.

Another moment of the painful realisations kicking in, not that the pain ever truly faded. Just looking at his fans, even though he heard his brothers voice scolding him for holding them instead of a saber - No matter which direction he turned, his brother was nowhere near and would never ever be again.

What the worst part about his loss was however.. Everyone seemed to just be fine.

As he was going through those endless torturing moments of farewell, no one truly seemed to mind the loss of Nie Mingjue. All were crying over the Wen's, or the Lan Sect, or Jin Zixuan later on, or the Jiang Sect - every moment of farewell happened, yet his brother's seemed to get lost due to all of them.

Years later, he noticed that he had to say farewell to his brother again, because Nie Mingjue's death was such a minimal, meaningless thing that one could just go along defiling his corpse. He had to say farewell again and again, yet again no one cared.

Even more years passed, before he had managed to collect the person most dear to him.. Yet what kind of a joke it was that more ended up crying over Jin GuangYao, than anyone had ever done when it came to his brother's loss.

Nie Huaisang went through another moment of farewell, all on his own.

And the saddest part of all was, that every other year he would need to say farewell again, because of the deeds that someone else had done to his brother. Because he would need to re-bury, re-seal Nie Mingjue over and over again.

He would never be truly able to say "Farewell" for the last time. His wounds would never truly heal before each single one of them would get ripped open again. But who cared? He was just Nie Huaisang, his brother only Nie Mingjue. Who cared about the Nie Sect?

Who truly cared about his moments of farewell, that would never truly end?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a fic with that sooner or later. Or write similiar thingys for other characters.


End file.
